Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and in particular, relates to an array substrate, a display panel and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In the conventional array substrate, gate lines and data lines crossing with each other delimit a plurality of pixel units on the array substrate. These pixel units constitute a display region in the array substrate. In a non-display region around the display region, the array substrate further includes a driving integrated circuit unit configured to input signals into the gate lines and data lines.
In the conventional array substrate, all of peripheral wirings, such as a GOA (Gate Driver on Array) units, a gate scanning circuit signal lines or a gate scanning lines, need to be arranged in the non-display region on both sides of the display region.